The First Time
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: From chapter 62 of “Breakaway II”,” Jeff Hardy and Brittany Swanson have their first time together.


**Summary:**** From chapter 62 of "Breakaway II"," Jeff Hardy and Brittany Swanson have their first time together.**

Jeff and Brittany entered their hotel room and Jeff closed the door.

On RAW, Jeff retained his Intercontinental Championship in a ladder match against Johnny Nitro and Brittany teamed up with Tina Alexander, who was right next door, against Victoria and Melina in a Divas' Tag Team match and they won.

Jeff and Brittany sat their bags on the floor.

"So, how do you feel?" Brittany asked.

"I feel much better after that massage you gave me after the ladder match," Jeff said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Survivor Series should be good this Sunday after tonight. You and your brother Matt along with CM Punk and D-Generation X, oh, my God, that's gonna be exciting. I can't wait."

"Me too."

Then Jeff and Brittany stared into each other's eyes and Jeff walked slowly over to Brittany.

Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As Brittany was starting to enjoy the feel of Jeff's kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and snuck one of her hands underneath Jeff's shirt. Jeff pulled away and stared into Brittany's eyes.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said as she nodded her head.

Jeff went back to kissing Brittany as the two walked over to the bed and laid down without breaking the kiss and with Jeff on top of Brittany.

Jeff lifted up Brittany's baby blue tank top a little and he started kissing her stomach. Then he took it off completely revealing Brittany's black bra and started kissing her cleavage. Jeff helped Brittany sit up and he kissed her again as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor.

"Beautiful," Jeff said as she stared at Brittany's breasts.

Brittany smiled as she kissed Jeff and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Jeff pushed Brittany down the bed gently and she closed her eyes as Jeff took off her denim miniskirt and black panties at the same time. Then Jeff leaned down and asked,

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive," Brittany said.

Then Jeff stood up from the bed and took off his jeans and boxers at the same time. Brittany couldn't help but look at his butt as Jeff pulled out a condom from his jeans pocket.

"Oh, he was prepared and ready," Brittany thought.

Then Jeff laid on top of Brittany as he opened the condom and slid it on and he slowly entered Brittany.

Brittany closed her eyes as she felt a little pain, but then took a deep breath as it went away and she opened her eyes. Then Jeff smiled a little as his right hand went through Brittany's blonde, pink, and black hair and he started kissing her. Jeff started moving slowly as Brittany moaned and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Then Jeff started moving faster as Brittany closed her eyes again and Jeff started kissing her neck.

Next door, Tina was in her hotel room on the bed reading a book until she heard something from next door. Tina sat her book on the bed, walked over to the wall, and put her ear on it. Tina's eyes widen as she heard Jeff and Brittany doing God knows what and Brittany was moaning and screaming.

Ever since Jeff and Brittany started dating the night after Unforgiven, they agreed to travel along with John, Nicole, and Tina, and it worked out great. Now everyone was staying in three separate hotel rooms.

Tina then grabbed her hotel room key out of her purse and quickly ran out of her room.

Then she went next door to John and Nicole's hotel room and knocked on the door.

John and Nicole were watching TV and John got off the bed and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw that Tina was standing in front of the doorway. John then unlocked the door and opened it.

"What's up, T?" John said.

"You and Nicole come with me right now," Tina said.

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Just come with me."

John put on a t-shirt and Nicole had her Victoria's Secret Pink pink long cami and blue striped lounge pants. She grabbed her hotel room key and she and John left their room and followed Tina to hers. Tina slid her hotel room card key in the lock, and opened the door.

"Come in here," Tina said as John and Nicole followed her. "Listen on the wall."

John and Nicole walked over to the wall and put their ears on it. Nicole's eyes widen as she heard what was going on next door.

"Oh……my……God," Nicole said. "Are Jeff and Brittany doing what I think they're doing?"

"Yep," Tina said nodding her head.

"Damn," John said. "I guess Jeff's 'working up an appetite' after the ladder match tonight."

"Oh, I can see that," Nicole said. "Come on, let's get out of here. Goodnight, Tina."

"Goodnight," Tina said.

John and Nicole walked out of Tina's hotel room and went back to theirs.

A few minutes later, back in Jeff and Brittany's hotel room, the two were laying in bed with Brittany cuddling in Jeff's arms.

"Wow, that was great," Brittany said.

"Yeah, it was," Jeff said. "It was really special and I needed it."

"Me too."

Then Jeff looked down at Brittany.

"You have any regrets?" Jeff asked.

Then Brittany looked up at Jeff and said,

"No."

Then the two fell asleep.


End file.
